40 Preguntas
by Subaru Motonari
Summary: Entrevista donde se le haran 40 pregunta a los personajes más famosos del Grand Line.


Lo unico que tengo que comentar es que estaba bien aburrida al hacer esto XD vi por allí un cuestionario entonces me dije que quizás sería divertido hacerles esas preguntas a los personajes de One Piece. Bueno, no sé, me salió del aburrimiento así que...

Luego haré preguntas a otros personajes. Por ahora, los 4 Shichibukais.

* * *

><p><strong>40 preguntas.<strong>

**Los 4 Shichibukai más populares**

* * *

><p>Puesto #1: Mihawk.<p>

1. ¿Edad?

42

2. ¿Color de pelo?

Negro.

3. ¿Color de ojos?

Ámbar.

4. Apodo.

Ojos de halcón.

5. Nombre completo.

Dracule Mihawk.

6. ¿Raza?

Humano.

7. Familia.

No tengo.

8. Grupo de Piratas a cuál pertenece.

No soy pirata.

9. Cargo que ocupa en el barco.

Ninguno.

10. Sus virtudes.

No soy soberbio.

11. Sus defectos.

No creo tener ninguno.

12. Color favorito.

Rojo sangre.

13. Color que odia

Rosado

14. ¿Qué tipo de isla que le agrada? Nombre de su isla favorita del Grand Line.

Las islas oscuras y sombrías. En la que estoy viviendo actualmente.

15. Tipo de isla que menos le guste.

Donde haya desiertos.

16. Comida favorita.

Cualquier tipo de carne.

17. Fruta del diablo favorita.

Ninguna.

18. Ataque favorito.

Herir transversalmente en el tórax a mi oponente.

19. ¿Alguna maña que le cueste dejar?

No que yo recuerde.

20. Hobby.

Beber vino, leer.

21. Algún objeto que siempre lleve consigo.

Mi espada, Yoru.

22. ¿Hay alguien a quien detesta? ¿Quién es?

Sí.

23. ¿Qué actividad se te da mejor?

Destruir barcos.

24. ¿Qué nombre le pondría a su hijo?

Esa tarea se la dejaría a mi esposa.

25. ¿Qué es lo primero que se lava cuando se baña?

La espalda.

26. ¿Tiene alguna fobia o miedo?

Le tengo cierta aberración a lo "moe"

27. ¿Le gusta dormir?

No, no suelo dormir mucho.

28. ¿En qué piensas antes de irte a dormir?

En que haré el siguiente día.

29. Su meta o sueño.

Ya lo cumplí.

30. ¿Qué parte de su cuerpo le gusta más?

Ninguna en específico.

31. Orientación sexual.

Mujeres.

32. ¿Qué es lo primero que le ve a una mujer?

Su vestuario.

33. ¿Quién fue su primer amor?

Una chica.

34. ¿Quién fue su primer beso?

La chica de la pregunta anterior.

35. ¿Con quién perdió su virginidad?

Lo mismo de la pregunta anterior.

36. ¿Qué lo llevó a ser Pirata?

Devuélvase la respuesta 8.

37. En una situación de peligro… ¿Usted necesita que alguien lo salve o se sabe defender usted mismo?

Me defiendo yo mismo.

38. ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con Shanks?

A veces hablamos, y comparto tragos con su tripulación.

39. ¿Qué opinas sobre Perona? Cuéntenos lo que pensó cuando Perona se instaló en su castillo, y cuéntenos en qué momento empezó a llevársela bien con ella.

Opino que Perona es una sanguijuela, no, más bien es una gran garrapata. Lo que se me vino a la mente cuando la vi por primera vez era que podría ser buen alimento para los babuinos. Nos empezamos a entender debido a su talento para cocinar.

40. ¿Qué opina sobre los Piratas Mugiwara?

Luffy: Es una persona muy respetada y temida en la primera mitad del Grand Line. Se ha ganado mis respetos.

Zoro: A pesar de ser un inútil en muchas cosas, es alguien honrado y perseverante. Le falta mucho para superarme. También se pierde fácilmente.

Nami: Nunca le he hablado, pero he escuchado que es buena navegante.

Usopp: Su padre está muy orgulloso de él.

Sanji: No sé nada sobre él.

Chopper: Dicen que es la mascota de la tripulación.

Robin: Anteriormente no era una persona de confiar, pero supongo que cambió al formar parte de los Mugiwara. Es una de las pocas personas que puede entender los Poneglyphs.

Franky: Sin comentarios.

Brook: Su apariencia es tenebrosa, pero en el fondo es una persona amable.

* * *

><p>Puesto #2 Doflamingo<p>

1. ¿Edad?

Aparento unos 30.

2. ¿Color de pelo?

Rubio.

3. ¿Color de ojos?

Uso lentes.

4. Apodo.

Me llaman Joker por cariño.

5. Nombre completo.

Donquixote Doflamingo

6. ¿Raza?

Algunos dicen que soy demonio, pero en realidad soy un humano.

7. Familia.

No quedó nadie.

8. Grupo de Piratas a cuál pertenece.

Los piratas Donquixote.

9. Cargo que ocupa en el barco.

Soy el rey.

10. Sus virtudes.

Tengo demasiadas. Más que todo, soy bueno controlando a las demás personas.

11. Sus defectos.

Ninguno.

12. Color favorito.

Cualquiera menos es blanco.

13. Color que odia.

El blanco.

14. ¿Qué tipo de isla que le agrada? Nombre de su isla favorita del Grand Line.

Las islas donde la gente sea fácil de extorsionar. Por supuesto que Dressrosa.

15. Tipo de isla que menos le guste.

Ninguna en específico.

16. Comida favorita.

La picante.

17. Fruta del diablo favorita.

Cualquiera.

18. Ataque favorito.

Cortar a la gente.

19. ¿Alguna maña que le cueste dejar?

Gozar del sufrimiento ajeno.

20. Hobby.

Amenazar a las personas, lo hago muy seguido.

21. Algún objeto que siempre lleve consigo.

Creo que mis lentes.

22. ¿A quién detesta? ¿Por qué?

A mucha gente, por muchas razones; principalmente porque ellos me detestan a mí, y para que el sentimiento sea mutuo, yo los detesto a ellos.

23. ¿Qué actividad se te da mejor?

Cortar y extorsionar personas poderosas, quemar ciudades, matar a los novios de Baby 5.

24. ¿Qué es lo primero que se lava cuando se va a bañar?

Los pies.

25. ¿Tiene alguna fobia o miedo?

No le temo a nada.

26. ¿Le gusta dormir?

No me gusta.

27. ¿En qué piensas antes de irse a dormir?

En cómo podría torturar a los Nobles Mundiales, después de eso siempre duermo con una sonrisa en la boca.

28. Su meta o sueño.

Destruir el gobierno y torturar a cada uno de los Nobles.

29. ¿Qué parte de su cuerpo le gusta más?

Mis dientes, por eso sonrío mucho.

30. Orientación sexual.

Me gustan las mujeres.

31. ¿Qué es lo primero que le ve a una mujer?

Que soporte el dolor.

32. ¿Quién fue su primer amor?

Nadie.

33. ¿Quién fue su primer beso?

No le pregunté el nombre.

34. ¿Con quién perdió su virginidad?

Se me olvidó como se llamaba.

35. ¿Qué lo llevó a ser Pirata?

No quiero hablar de eso.

36. En una situación de peligro… ¿Usted necesita que alguien lo salve o se sabe defender usted mismo?

Desde temprana edad he podido matar gente por mi propia cuenta.

37. ¿Qué tipo de relación posee con Baby 5?

Ella es como mi hermana menor; la quiero mucho y por eso siempre la protejo de sabandijas que quieran aprovecharse de su amabilidad.

38. ¿Qué tipo de relación posee con Kaido?

Ah, él es un buen socio mío. Nos entendemos muy bien debido a nuestra naturaleza sádica. Yo le vendo la mercancía, y él me paga.

39. ¿Siente excitación cuando mata a la gente?

De pende. Si es alguien demasiado poderoso como un vice-almirante o un noble, sí siento un poco de excitación.

40. ¿Qué opina sobre los Piratas Mugiwara?

Luffy: Es una maldita piña en el trasero. Espero encontrármelo pronto para matarlo.

Zoro: Es el segundo más fuerte de los Mugiwara. Espero lo maten pronto.

Nami: No me importa.

Usopp: No me importa.

Sanji: El maldito tiene unas piernas duras. La próxima vez que lo vea, me aseguraré de amputárselas.

Chopper: No me importa.

Robin: Una de las perras de los Mugiwara.

Franky: El mecha de los Mugiwara.

Brook: No me importa.

* * *

><p>Puesto #3: Hancock.<p>

1. ¿Edad?

Aun soy joven y atractiva.

2. ¿Color de pelo?

Negro hermoso y brillante.

3. ¿Color de ojos?

De un azul incluso más celeste que el cielo.

4. Apodo.

La Emperatriz Pirata, La Mujer Más Bella del Mundo, La Princesa Serpiente, La Ama y Señora de las Kuja.

5. Nombre completo.

Boa Hancock.

6. ¿Raza?

Soy una diosa celestial.

7. Familia.

Sandersonia y Marigold.

8. Grupo de Piratas a cuál pertenece.

Piratas Kuja.

9. Cargo que ocupa en el barco.

Capitana.

10. Sus virtudes.

Soy hermosa, inteligente, amable, poderosa, y muchas virtudes más.

11. Sus defectos.

No tengo ningún defecto.

12. Color favorito.

El rojo.

13. Color que odia.

No odio ningún color.

14. ¿Qué tipo de isla que le agrada?

Las islas donde me alaben.

15. Nombre de su isla favorita del Grand Line.

Amazon Lily.

16. Tipo de isla que menos le guste.

Islas de invierno.

17. Comida favorita.

Ensalada y frutas.

18. Fruta del diablo favorita.

Mero Mero no Mi.

19. Ataque favorito.

Mero Mero Mellow.

20. ¿Alguna maña que le cueste dejar?

No puedo evitar ser tan irresistible para todos.

21. Hobby.

Pensar en Luffy.

22. Algún objeto que siempre lleve consigo.

Ninguno.

23. ¿A quién detesta? ¿Por qué?

A todos los hombres en general, menos a Luffy. Y a todas las personas que le hagan daño a Luffy. Porque sí.

24. ¿Qué actividad se te da mejor?

Enamorar y mostrar mi superioridad inclinándome hacia atrás y señalando a esa persona.

25. ¿Qué nombre le pondría a su hijo?

¿H-h-h-hijo? B-b-bueno… cualquier nombre que Luffy escoja estará bien.

26. ¿Qué es lo primero que se lava cuando se baña?

Mi cabello.

27. ¿Tiene alguna fobia o miedo?

Miedo a que vean mi espalda… miedo de perder a Luffy.

28. ¿Le gusta dormir?

No me desagrada.

29. ¿En qué piensas antes de irte a dormir?

En Luffy.

30. Su meta o sueño.

Mi meta es casarme con Luffy algún día.

31. ¿Qué parte de su cuerpo le gusta más?

Todo mi cuerpo me gusta, pero lo que más amo son mis hermosas piernas.

32. Orientación sexual.

Luffy.

33. ¿Qué es lo primero que le ve a un hombre?

Lo primero que le veo a Luffy son sus hermosos ojos y su hermosa sonrisa.

34. ¿Quién fue su primer amor?

Luffy.

35. ¿Quién fue su primer beso?

Un tipo asqueroso que me obligó a besarlo.

36. ¿Con quién perdió su virginidad?

Con Luffy... en un sueño.

37. ¿Qué la llevó a ser Pirata?

Las circunstancias de la vida.

38. En una situación de peligro… ¿Usted necesita que alguien la salve o se sabe defender usted misma?

Se defenderme sola.

39. ¿Por qué cree que Luffy no le presta atención a usted?

Dicen que es asexual, pero creo que tengo que llevar las cosas con calma. Primero debo enamorarlo y luego esperar que me pida matrimonio.

40. ¿Qué opina sobre los Piratas Mugiwara?

Luffy: No tengo palabras para describir la hermosura que representa este hombre. Para simplificar las cosas, él le dio sentido a mi vida. Es caballeroso, amable, hermoso, tiene buenos modales, apasionado, muy sabio e inteligente, poderoso, romántico, simpático, tiene un cuerpo atractivo, sabe cantar, sabe dibujar, es muy bueno haciendo sonreír, transmite mucha seguridad y paz… entre muchas otras cosas. Es el hombre perfecto.

Zoro: Un amigo de Luffy.

Nami: Esa es la perra que quiere quitarme a Luffy, pero no la dejaré. Haré cualquier cosa para que Luffy sea sólo mío.

Usopp: Un amigo de Luffy.

Sanji: El que alimenta a Luffy.

Chopper: La mascota de Luffy.

Robin: Esa es la otra perra que me quiere quitar a Luffy…

Franky: Un amigo de Luffy.

Brook: Un amigo de Luffy.

* * *

><p>Puesto #4: Buggy<p>

1. ¿Edad?

39

2. ¿Color de pelo?

Azul.

3. ¿Color de ojos?

Dos puntitos marrones oscuros.

4. Apodo.

El Payaso.

5. Nombre completo.

Buggy, simplemente eso.

6. ¿Raza?

Soy humano.

7. Familia.

No si todavía estarán vivos.

8. Grupo de Piratas a cuál pertenece.

Piratas de Buggy.

9. Cargo que ocupa en el barco.

Capitán.

10. Sus virtudes.

Guardar la compostura en momentos difíciles. Soy muy valiente.

11. Sus defectos.

Soy muy temperamental.

12. Color favorito.

El azul.

13. Color que odia.

El rojo.

14. ¿Qué tipo de isla que le agrada?

Islas vacacionales.

15. Tipo de isla que menos le guste.

Donde haya criaturas prehistóricas o mostros gigantes.

16. Comida favorita.

Me gusta la carne con tomate.

17. Fruta del diablo favorita.

De la que soy usuario.

18. Ataque favorito.

La Muggy Bala, me siento muy orgulloso de ella.

19. ¿Alguna maña que le cueste dejar?

Gritarles a los demás.

20. Hobby.

Robar.

21. Algún objeto que valores mucho.

Un mapa de algún tesoro.

22. ¿A quién detesta? ¿Por qué?

A Luffy, por ser Luffy. Y a Shanks, por ser Shanks.

23. ¿Qué actividad se te da mejor?

Ser capitán. Mandar y dar órdenes.

24. ¿Qué nombre le pondría a su hijo?

Buggy Junior, y si es niña, Buggyko.

25. ¿Qué es lo primero que se lava cuando se baña?

Mi nariz.

26. ¿Tiene alguna fobia o miedo?

Fobia a morir sin cumplir mi sueño.

27. ¿Le gusta dormir?

Duermo poco.

28. ¿En qué piensas antes de irte a dormir?

Antes de dormir miro al techo, no pienso nada en específico.

29. Su meta o sueño.

Dominar el mundo.

30. ¿Qué parte de su cuerpo le gusta más?

Mi nariz.

31. Orientación sexual.

Mujeres.

32. ¿Qué es lo primero que le ve a una mujer?

Su hermosura.

33. ¿Quién fue su primer amor?

Muchas mujeres se han enamorado de mí, pero ninguna me ha merecido.

34. ¿Quién fue su primer beso?

Una mujer bien hermosa.

35. ¿Con quién perdió su virginidad?

Con una cortesana.

36. ¿Qué lo llevó a ser Pirata?

El maldito de Shanks, por eso lo detesto.

37. En una situación de peligro… ¿Usted necesita que alguien lo salve o se sabe defender usted mismo?

Soy un shichibukai, puedo con quien sea.

38. ¿Esa es su nariz original?

¡Por supuesto que lo es!

39. ¿Qué opina sobre los Piratas Mugiwara?

Luffy: Esta rata inmunda aparece en los lugares menos inesperados y trae consigo el caos y la desgracia.

Zoro: El espadachín que le huele los pedos a la rata inmunda del sombrero de paja.

Nami: La perra mentirosa que se infiltró una vez a nuestra tripulación para engañarnos y robarnos nuestro tesoro. No es una persona en quien confiar.

Usopp: ¿Quién demonios es ese? ¿Sogeking?

Sanji: Lo único que sé es que sale bien feo en su cartel de recompensa.

Chopper: La mascota.

Robin: Vaya, es linda la condenada. Pero seguro es igual a la ladrona de pelo naranja.

Franky: Primera vez que escucho ese nombre.

Brook: Lo mismo que el del tal Franky.


End file.
